


Our Luck

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: Terrible Beauty [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Honestly, when Dean had taken the test it was more out of habit than any belief that he could actually be pregnant. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Luck

Honestly, when Dean had taken the test it was more out of habit than any belief that he could actually be pregnant. After three straight years of trying, it had almost become second nature to him to think _oh, I feel sort of off today; better take a pregnancy test!_ He had no hope that this would be the first positive test - especially not since they’d resigned themselves to the fact that they weren’t going to have a baby almost three months before. 

But apparently God or whoever controls these things likes to mess with Dean’s head, because when he looked down at the little plastic stick, there was a big pink plus sign staring back at him.

***

He doesn’t tell Castiel. He disposes of the test so his husband doesn’t find it, and makes an appointment with his doctor so he can confirm that he is indeed pregnant and the test wasn’t faulty. The last thing he wanted to do was give Castiel false hope that maybe they’d given up too soon. 

Dean spends the two days he has to wait to see the doctor anxious and impatient. 

He finds himself staring longingly at the baby sections again when he goes grocery shopping the day before the appointment, eying the cribs and other baby furniture that would go perfectly in the spare bedroom that they’d always intended to use a nursery. But he doesn’t do anymore than stare - the doctor’s test could still come back negative. This could all just be a false alarm and he didn’t want to get his hopes up - of course, it was already too late for that. He’d caught himself several times over the last few days staring at his stomach in the mirror and running his hand it idly, trying to find any indication that yes, there was a little life growing in there. 

***

Waiting to get into the appointment takes longer than the actual appointment does. Dean is in and out in thirty minutes, with no less than six pamphlets informing him about male pregnancy (because obviously he hadn’t been spending the last three years learning everything he possibly could about it). He stashes them away in the glovebox of the impala before he goes home. 

He has every intention of telling Castiel when he came home from work - he really, really did. But then he started reading online and _holy shit,_ just because he’d finally pregnant doesn’t mean they were home free. There were so many things that could go wrong - he could still miscarry and how could he put Cas through that? He wanted a baby as badly as Dean did.

So Dean decides to wait until after he’d gone to an OB GYN, and had confirmed that the baby was healthy and that this wasn’t just some cruel cosmic joke. (And maybe, Dean feels that if he doesn’t tell Cas, then it won’t hurt as much when it does turn out to be some cruel cosmic joke).

***

It takes a week and a half to get an appointment with the OB GYN. He has to drive two towns over to even go to one that specializes in male pregnancies. 

And also he has the best brother-in-law in the world, even if he is a dick sometimes.

“Everything will be find, Dean,” Gabriel assured quietly as they stood in the patient room, waiting for the doctor to get back with the sonogram tech. “You’re young, and you and Cas are both healthy. Nothing will be wrong with this baby.”

“How do you know that?”

“Well, from a genetic standpoint, I have two children with your brother and they’re perfectly healthy, so that should mean you and my brother should also have perfectly healthy children. Especially when you factor in that I’m a helluva lot more unhealthy than you and I’m older,” Gabriel explained with a shrug. 

“I don’t think being older by a year really counts, Gabriel.”

“Hush, still older.” The door opened and in came the doctor and the tech, cutting their argument short. 

“Okay, Mr. Winchester, just lay back on the examination table, pull up your shirt, and we’ll get a look at your baby, okay?” the tech said, smiling reassuringly at Dean. Dean smiled back, but he knew it was more of an awkward, nervous smile than one of his normal cocky ones. Because wow, this was it. He was about to see his baby for the first time - and if there was something grievously wrong, if the baby had two head or four arms or something, then this was when he’d find out. Gabriel patted his shoulder, taking a seat in the chair beside him as Dean laid back, pulling his shirt up to expose his midsection.

The gel was ridiculously cold. Dean remembered hearing Gabriel bitch about it when he was pregnant but he’d just figured that was Gabriel being a wimp. He wondered if it messed with a machine if the gel wasn’t cold or if doctors were just mean?

The tech pushed the sensor thing against his abdomen gently, moving it around until what she was looking for popped up on the screen. The thudding of his baby’s heart was the only thing he could focus on for a long moment, smiling in relief that is sound healthy. A bit fast many, and kind of echoey but he figured that was just the machine. Then he looked at the the screen. His first thought was that, _shit, my baby really did have two heads._

“Well, looks like you’re expecting twins, Mr. Winchester.”

***

The doctor gives Dean three little pictures of his babies. He thinks about just coming out and telling Cas, but what was the fun in that? He finds a small box, and places the pictures inside, wrapping it up with ribbons they had stored in the attic for when they gave gifts to their nieces. 

He cooks them dinner - burgers. For most people, it wouldn’t be a very romantic meal, but it was a special meal for them. They’d gotten burgers on their first date, and almost every subsequent date for most of high school. Dean had made them the night they had sex for the first time. It was the first meal they’d had when they first moved into their house, and it was what they ate on their first anniversary. He figured if he was going to let Cas know he was pregnant over dinner, he might as well keep up the tradition. Dean set the table and set the little box on top of Castiel’s placemat, so he’d see before he started eating.

“Our anniversary isn’t for another three months,” Castiel commented when he walked in from the garage, shrugging off his overcoat “My birthday was last month, and yours was seven months ago. Have I forgotten an occasion? Or are we celebrating something I don’t know about?”

Dean smiled, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. “Something you don’t know about.”

“Are you going to tell me?” Cas asked, slipping his arms around Dean’s waist.

“There’s a box on the table. Go open it.” Castiel placed a quick kiss on his lips, before releasing Dean and walking over to the table. Dean followed him, leaning against one of their dining room chairs and watching. Cas picked up the box, slowing turning it over in his hands, before tugging at the ribbon to untie it. He pulled off the lid and pulled out the three ultrasound images. He looked back and forth Dean and the images several times, before settling on looking at Dean.

"We're having a baby?” 

“Actually, we're having _babies_ , plural.” Cas set the pictures down, then walked around the table so he could pull Dean into another kiss.

“How long have you known?” 

“About two weeks.” Castiel nodded, resting his forehead against Dean’s shoulder so that he could looked down between them at Dean’s stomach. Dean reached down and grabbed his hand and placed it over top of where the doctor had said the babies were. “The doctor says I’m about twelve weeks, though.”

Castiel looked up, head tilting to the side a bit. “Twelve weeks? Dean, that’s-”

“Three months,” Dean smiled, “Right when we gave up.” Castiel smiled, rolling his eyes a bit.

“That’s just our luck, isn’t it?”


End file.
